


wild nights (should be our luxury)

by sizhu



Series: consider everything that grows [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Housewarming, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Even though they've been living together for years, Viktor and Yuuri finally move into a home oftheirs, with none of the baggage of family or the past.Yuuri has ideas about making it their own. Viktor is plotting his tombstone.





	wild nights (should be our luxury)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Home
> 
> ...yep this is all i've got lol

“That’s the last one,” Yuuri said after heaving their last box from the truck into their new living room. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, despite the fact that he’d barely broken a sweat. Viktor would have resented it if not for the fact that it was so goddamn _attractive_. Yuuri glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Viktor. “Can you believe it?”

“Yes, yes I can.” Viktor hummed, approaching Yuuri from behind and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He trailed kisses over Yuuri’s shoulder, up his neck. “Why? Can’t you?”

“It’s just…” Yuuri sighed, leaning back into Viktor’s chest. “We’re kinda been talking about this for awhile, but we never…”

“I know, darling,” Viktor said. “But we’re here now.”

“We are.” Yuuri closed his eyes. He stood in Viktor’s embraced, relaxed and slowly drifting off. “ _Our_ home…”

“Yuuri, darling, you can’t fall asleep on me now,” Viktor said, laughing quietly. “I haven’t carried you though the threshold yet.”

“Vitya, you did that in Russia,” Yuuri whined. “I’m tired.”

“You haven’t broken a sweat,” Viktor teased. “Besides, one of us should do it. This is our first place _together_ , where either of us have an established history. It’s important, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I suppose so…” Yuuri hummed. “Do we really have to go back outside?”

“Nope!” Viktor laughed. “I can just carry you through the bedroom threshold, no problem.”

“Well… Okay.” Yuuri yawned. “I can oblige that easily enough…”

“You’re so generous, Yuuri,” Viktor said, snickering. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Mhm.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “We do have the bedroom unpacked, don’t we?”

“…Uhm.” Viktor paused. “Let’s go look, shall we?”

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Yuuri asked, giggling. “And if the bedroom isn’t unpacked? What then?”

“Then I’ll unpack and make the bed just for you!” Viktor exclaimed. “How does that sound to you, _solnyshko_?”

“Then go check on that,” Yuuri mumbled. “I’ll be here on the couch that the movers were kind enough to set up.”

“But—” Viktor laughed. “Okay. I’ll be right back, my love. Don’t fall asleep on me!”

“No promises.” Yuuri yawned. “Hurry up, though.”

“Of course, dear.” Viktor bowed deep, grinning. “Anything for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, dropping onto the couch. He yawned again, not bothering with trying to bite it down. He watched Viktor all but bounce into the bedroom at the end of the hall and waited. When Viktor didn’t immediately reappear, Yuuri assumed that the bedroom wasn’t ready to sleep in. He closed his eyes, almost ready to fall asleep where he was until Viktor was calling his name. With a sigh, Yuuri pried his eyes back open. He stared at his husband with a small frown set on his face. Viktor had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry, Yuuri!” Viktor rubbed at the back of his neck. “I was just making sure everything was absolutely perfect.”

“Vitya…”

“Nope!” Viktor grinned. “You deserve the absolute best. Nothing less than perfection for you, _solnyshko_.”

“Ugh.” Yuuri laughed. “Vitya, honey, I’m just going to sleep. A nap so we can start actually unpacking. You know, so we can have an actual home instead of a house full of boxes.”

“Okay, fair enough, but you know me.”

“I do.” Yuuri laughed quietly. “I married a man of excessive dramatics.”

“That’s just a nice way of calling me ‘extra’.” Viktor pouted. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you.” Yuuri arched his eyebrows. “Now, are you going to take me to bed or not, Vitya?”

“Of course I am!” Viktor gasped.

Yuuri just laughed. Viktor huffed and scooped Yuuri up off the couch with all the grace of a king and absolutely no effort at all. Even after all these years, Viktor still acted like Yuuri weighed nothing. It was… Nice. Yuuri sighed with a smile, snuggling in his ear, but he didn’t hear it. He was asleep before Viktor ever reached the bedroom door.

 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called from the front door. “I’m home!”

“I’m right here, Vitya,” Yuuri said, looking up from the couch. He slipped a bookmark into his book and set it aside. “Where did you run off to this morning?”

“I got breakfast for us!” Viktor held up his bag as evidence. It smelled _delicious_. “We haven’t unpacked the kitchen y…et.”

Viktor blinked at the unpacked kitchen—or at least what he could glimpse from the living room. “You move fast.”

“Breakfast sounds great.” Yuuri smiled. “What did you get?”

“Uh… I couldn’t decide, so…”

“Extra Vitya strikes again.” Yuuri laughed. “Bring it here. I’ll get some plates.”

“Sounds great,” Viktor said. “Is the kitchen all you finished?”

“I finished our room—clothes and the like,” Yuuri answered. “Then I did the bathroom and linen closet. After I finished the kitchen, I took a break.”

“Waiting for me?” Viktor teased, watching Yuuri get up and disappear into the kitchen. “If you wanted me to help, you could have texted and I’d have come running back.”

“It’s okay.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor frowned.

“It’s _okay_ , Vitya.” Yuuri returned to Viktor’s side with plates and utensils. “I’m not upset, really. Actually, I’m really glad you brought food. I’d been getting hungry…”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Yuuri smiled, settling back down. “Vitya, I… I kind of needed the alone time.”

“Oh…” Viktor frowned. He plated some food for Yuuri. “Is it one of those days?”

“Maybe?” Yuuri shrugged. “It’s not getting worse, if that’s what you you’re worried about.”

“That’s good.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek before offering him a bite of food. “How are you now, sweetheart?”

“I’m okay, Vitya.” Yuuri took the bite without protest, chewing and swallowing. “I didn’t spiral or anything. I just… Felt like I needed to get up and _move_. Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does.” Viktor smiled, kissing Yuuri softly. “Now, let’s eat. I, for one, am starving. Aren’t you?”

“…Actually, yes.” Yuuri laughed. “Just because I unpacked the kitchen doesn’t mean we actually have any food. Thank you, Vitya.”

“…I didn’t even think about that. Oops.” Viktor blinked.

“I didn’t think about it at first, either.” Yuuri smiled. He dug into his food with renewed gusto.

“What a pair we are.” Viktor snorted. “Once we finish eating, should we get started on the living room? Since you’ve been taking a break and I haven’t actually helped you unpack anything yet…”

“Sounds like a plan.” Yuuri hummed. “The sooner we get everything done, the sooner we can relax. And get Makka from my parents. She must be getting antsy by now…”

“She loves your family.” Viktor snorted. “She’ll be begging to stay; they spoil her more than we do.”

“I guess Makkachin _is_ like a grandchild to them… What a weird image.” Yuuri laughed. “Makka, a grandbaby.”

“Well, I think it suits.” Viktor grinned. “She _is_ our baby girl, after all. I think it’s great. We’re dog dads.”

“We are.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor. “Vitya?”

“Yes, my Yuuri?” Viktor tilted his head.

“I love you,” Yuuri murmured, leaning over and kissing Viktor on the cheek. Viktor turned his head and caught Yuuri’s lips, grinning when Yuuri squeaked. The surprise dissipated as quickly as it came, and Yuuri pressed into the kiss. His food lay forgotten on the coffee table. He turned on the couch, bringing his legs up from the floor. Using them as leverage, he pressed himself closer to Viktor, deepening their kiss and sliding his arms over Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor slipped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him ever closer.

“Yuuri…” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips. “Yuuri, the food’s getting cold…”

“Don’t care.” Yuuri hummed right back. “We have a microwave. Now shut up and keep kissing me, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“As you wish, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Viktor laughed into the next kiss. He pulled Yuuri down on top of him as he laid back on the couch. His fingers dipped against the small of Yuuri’s back, slipping under the elastic waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants.

Yuuri squirmed under Viktor’s fingers. They had no right being as cold as they were, given that it was mid-Spring and Viktor had been handling hot food. Regardless, Yuuri didn’t protest or move away. He wanted Viktor’s hands on him and he was going to have Viktor’s hands on him. This was exactly how Yuuri wanted to spend his first morning in their new house.

“Mm, Vitya?”

“Yes, _solnyshko_?” Viktor breathed, reverent.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Viktor laughed. “I thought you wanted me to shut up and keep kissing you. What happened to that?”

“Oh, I still want you to do that, yes,” Yuuri said, humming softly as he curled his fingers in Viktor’s hair, tugging gently. “But I wanted to tell you something.”

“And it couldn’t wait?” Viktor whined at the tug.

“Nope.” Yuuri peered down at Viktor. “It couldn’t. Because I’m telling you that…”

Viktor waited patiently, watching Yuuri closely. He didn’t dare move when Yuuri leaned in. He didn’t breathe. Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor’s ear, whispering his request. Viktor shivered at the gentle puffs of air, only to freeze up when Yuuri’s words registered in his brain.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, eyes blown wide. “Really? You—”

“I won’t repeat myself, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuuri pouted, lower lip poked out in a way that would be exaggerated on anyone else. But he made it look alluring, coupled with the shine in his eyes and the flutter of long lashes. “What better way to… _Christen_ our new home?”

“Oh my God, Yuuri.” Viktor wheezed. “You’re going to be the death of me. Making you skate Eros was a mistake. I realize that now. I’m dead. Don’t mourn for me, my Yuuri. I’m in a better place now.”

“That better place better be between my legs in the next two minutes.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Viktor had never moved faster in his life.

 

 

By dusk, the living room had _somehow_ gotten unpacked and cleaned up, and every room—including the kitchen—had been properly ‘christened’.

The two of them made it to the bedroom last. Yuuri curled into Viktor’s side, nuzzling into him. He hummed, eyes closed and cheeks flushed with a healthy glow. Viktor held Yuuri tight against him, rubbing his thumb along the bare skin of Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Vitya?”

“Hmm…?”

“Welcome home.” Yuuri grinned, pressing kisses on Viktor’s chest.

“ _Yuuri_.” Viktor nearly choked.

“What?” Yuuri asked, biting his lip against a giggle.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“You enjoyed every second of it.”

“…I did, yes.”

“So, welcome home.” Yuuri laughed. “It’s _our_ home now, not an empty house.”

“Dead. Slain. Here lies Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, murdered by his own husband’s eros.”

“Drama queen.”

“You love me.”

“I do, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote some of this dialogue with my own two hands.
> 
> (and, once again, an Emily Dickinson poem)


End file.
